Look Close and You Will See
by michiru-fiujimori88
Summary: Looking at Cat, Trina forgot what she was going to say, all the words left her mouth and for a long moment she just stared at Cat. Trina x Cat, Yuri Based on the ep. 'the Diddly-Bops' the things you didn't see in the EP.


Title: Look Close and you will see

Show: Victorious

Pairing: Trina x Cat

Summary: Looking at Cat, Trina forgot what she was going to say, all the words left her mouth and for a long moment she just stared at Cat. Trina x Cat. Based on the ep. 'the Diddly-Bops'

Genre: Romance/humor

Rating: G

Word Count: 2,638

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but if I did I would have more scenes with Trina and cat. And Trina would totally be into Cat!

A/N: Oh my god, this is my 1st Yuri FanFiction. I have never written a yuri fan fiction EVER! And that's sad; because I'm into girls myself….there is no reason why I write Yaoi smut all the time. I know it's a bit odd. Believe me; I know how odd it is. But what can I say? And if anyone liked my yuri, I might write more on it. Any suggestions are welcomed and reviews are wonderful too. I know I should be working on a few chapters to my other stories, but this had to be written…there were just soooo many hits of this couple in the episode that I couldn't help myself. But then again all the hints are probably only in my imagination.

Anyways I'm so glad that I decided to write a Trina x Cat for my first yuri fanfiction. I think I will do another one of this couple again soon. I also notice that I can't really get into the yuri in anime…it just doesn't work for me! I love the live action yuri like Hermione x Fleur, Pansy Parkinson x Lavender brown and Cho x Luna Lovegood all from Harry Potter. Trina x Cat, Jade x Tori from Victorious…Jenny x Shane, Alice x Dana from the L word. They are the best! One day I hope to get around to writing a Pansy x Brown story along with a L word story.

Important…this story is based on the episode 'the Diddly-Bops' so it follows very closely to that episode. So the cuts in the story takes place in order and any readers who haven't yet watched it, then I suggest you do so now. Otherwise you'll be lost during this whole story! WATCH IT! *giggle*

Also sorry for any OOCness, errors, typos, awkward wordings and silliness….and this is UNBETA!

~~~ooOoo~~~

"The Diddly-Bops"

Trina stormed out of the school building in a fury of anger atfter she overheard some other teens saying that Tori and her friends performed live for little kids. She had to find Tori right now! How dare she not invite her to sing? Did her sister not know that she was the best? Did she not know that no singing group would be complete without her?

She marched out to the lunch area outside deadest on giving her little sister a long talk. Stomping her way around tables until she finally found the table she was looking for she stood info runt of her sister in distain.

"I thought we were sisters?" she huffed out in anger.

"Nah, I'm a dude." Andre said as he looked to Trina.

"Not you." she scoffed, dismissing Andre's words to glare at her sister. "You formed a musical group and didn't ask me to be in it?"

"We didn't want to be in it." Tori replied.

"Then why did you-" Trina asked confused. She listened to her sister complain about the music group until Andre had to met with a music producer and she walked away to follow the dark skin boy to the other side of the parking lot.

_What good timing. After hearing my voice, they are sure to pick me to sing over Andre!_

"Where have you been?"

"I chased that record producer for seven blocks." Trina pointed in the diction the car went as she set down at the lunch table and in her hurry to get something to fix her thirst she grabbed a bottle of water(someone else's battled water) and started chugging it. She didn't care, who it belonged to. She needed water, any water would do. But she needed it Now!

After taking a long swig of the water she spoke in a huff.

"I finally caught up to him at a red light and he tired to back over me, can you believe that?"

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

She was taken aback by her sister's friends agreeing with the producer wanting to back his car over her. And before she can defend herself on the matter, which she would have totally made them see that the world needed someone like her, she is after all way too talented to die a kind of ugly death as being hit by a car. But before she could utter a small protest, Cat came running up to the lunch table and grabbing everyone's attentions…even hers without some much as an afterthought.

Looking at Cat, Trina forgot what she was going to say, all the words left her mouth and for a long moment she just starred at Cat's long red hair and the way her hair was slightly pulled back into a cute tiny ponytail but there was only a little bit of her hair that was pulled back. And Trina couldn't help but notice how the shirt Cat wore made her small breast even more noticeable especially with the large black lettering covering most of the shirt. But what grabbed her attention the most was Cat's smiled.

That smile always left Trina's mouth dry and it made her think of ways she could get Cat to smile just for her.

"Hey guys guess what? I got us another gig!" Cat smiled with glee.

Trina really wasn't paying too much attention to what was being said, for all she could focus on was Cat's mouth. The way she spoke in that soft, bubbly tone to the way her lips moved with the words she spoke and how noticeably pink and soft her lips were. It made Trina want to do things to that soft, sweet, loving mouth.

Grabbing a hold of her water bottle tightly in her hands, just in case she needed to take a long, long, long, swig of much needed water, she closed her eyes, just listening to the sounds of Cat talking. As everything else faded away into the background.

"But they're goanna pay us and I promised we'd be there." Cat explained in a soft cry.

"We're never performing as the Diddly Bops ever again."

"Aww, phooey." Cat pouted.

Trina saw the way Cats lips pouted into a sad face and she couldn't help but to find that look so cute and it almost made her want to get up and kiss the hell out of the red hair girl.

"I'll be a Diddly-Bop." She said acting nonchalantly about what was being said around her. She didn't want to seem too hyped up about the topic.

"You will?" Cat smiled in surprised.

On the inside Trina felt her heart speed up, her pulse quicken and her palms started to sweat. And Trina doesn't sweat. She's too awesome for that!

"Why?" Jade asked.

" 'cause I'll be on stage performing and getting paid to sing in front of people who adore me." she grinned from ear to ear as her sister and her friends at the table looked to her for once with their undivided attention.

Trina couldn't help herself as she glace to Cat as she finished what she said, hoping to find that beautiful smile from the sweet red headed girl.

"You'll be dress as a hamburger." Beck said.

Trina was about to argue her point, that it didn't matter to her as long as she was the one performing and if Cat was be her side but she stopped when Robbie just had to point out another negative point, followed by another negative point after that.

"Singing to four year olds."

"Don't you have any respect for yourself?"

They all had a point, she really didn't want to sing and dance for snotty nose wiping four years olds. She hated kids and in returned they hated her too. She even tried to baby-sit ten year olds for crying out loud and they didn't like her! She also knew for a fact that she didn't care for them either.

Thinking about it, they all had a point, a very very good point and she fully agreed with them, she had more self respect then that, hell, she would go as far as to say that she loved and respected herself far more than anyone. She couldn't do it. There's no way in hell she could entertain a bunch of four year olds. With her mind made up, she looked to Cat, which in and of itself was her biggest mistake.

One look and she was melted butter, a big pile of goo and if Cat told her to jump right then she would have. It was that innocence about her that took her breath way. The way her face lit up made her heart pound faster and that big, bright, warm smile Cat sent her. Was just begging Trina to join her in singing and she knew without a doubt what she really wanted to do. What her heart told her to do.

She wanted to share the stage with Cat!

Besides it was her chance to get closer to the bright red head and to make Cat hers. who knows maybe, she could get Cat to help her put on her costume and maybe, just maybe, Cat could actuality brush up against her and….and…..Trina paused at that thought with lust filled eyes, smiled and said with passion in her voice.

"Take me to the hamburger!"

"Come on!" Cat giggled.

They fled together to get their costumes and to find other people that would want to perform with them. Although her and Cat could do it by themselves. They didn't need anyone at least that what Trina thought.

She didn't need anyone but Cat.

"How did Jade fit her boobs in this hamburger?" she asked as she stumbled down the steps with the giant hamburger.

Her boobs were way bigger then Jade's and she couldn't understand how in the hell that tiny girl fit her tits into the giant hamburger suit? The hole for her head was so tiny she doubt that even her boobs could fit through, let along her head. She needed help and as much as she didn't want to ask her sister for help, she admits that with the help of her sister pushing the suit over her would help her so much. They might even get the suit one quicker.

But still she had to wonder how Jade got into it. Did Jade cast a spell on the suit to make it fit only her body? Did she put the thing on head first or did she put it on legs first? And why in the hell was she given the hamburger? She'd rather be the ice cream!

But because Cat picked the outfit for her, she guessed that she could deal with it, if only she could get her giant ass boobs to fit into the tiny hole!

She growled as she fell down the last three steps, the burger rolled and stopped behind the sofa where her sister sat watching the scene fold out before her. Trina looked up from the floor to her sister and yelled.

"A little help would be nice!" she demanded.

Once in the van away from the screaming, ball throwing kids, Trina sat in the backseat next to the boy dressed as the pizza. And the only reason they had to set in the back was because they were the biggest and there was no way she could sat beside's cat. And that made her cry on the inside. She worked so hard to get Cat to notice her in her hamburger suit.

"If only I was the ice cream," Trina cursed under her breath as the ride back to school felt like hours. She glanced to the ice cream that sat beside's Cat in envy.

She sighed.

But then again setting behind Cat had its up side too. She got to look at what little of Cat's red hair that stuck out in cute disarray around her face and she could see some of Cat's green spandex trough the holes from the bacilli costume. Those four year olds could really put holes in things. She looked on in wonder at the many holes that showed on Cat's costume. And the parts that she could see was Cat's right thigh and left boob. And if she was honest with herself, it wasn't enough for her.

She was no pervert by any means, yes, a little crazy at times. But all those times was for her fame that she wanted. But nothing as perverted as she was becoming over the slim, sweet, red haired girl setting just a few feet away from her. If she didn't find a way to be with her soon, Trina feared that she would go insane.

She wasn't just after sex or just lusting after the other girl, Cat made her feel things and it made her want to be a better person. There was just something about Cat that she just couldn't put her finger on.

Perfection, innocence and beauty. That was what she was.

One way or another she will have Cat, all she needed was a plan and time.

Soon they made it safely back to school. Trina noticed that everyone was having a party without them. That was rude of them. And why was it always Tori who got the spotlight?

Just as she stumbled out of the van in the hot sunlight, she turned to help Cat out of the van. But she gasped as she saw Cat fall to the ground. Rushing to her aid, she grabbed one of Cat's arms, pulling the girl off the ground.

"Are you okay Cat? You're not hurt right?" she asked in a worried tone.

She pulled Cat closer to her and tugged her face close to hers, running her hands all over the short red haired girl, checking for any signs that maybe she was bleeding, hurt or anything else. She would have to cuss someone out if Cat got hurt because of the lazy way someone made her costume or if the van was too high off the ground. She would make anyone pay. No one hurts Cat, not while she was there to watch over her,

Trina became so consumed in trying to find any marks on the other girl that Trina didn't catch Cat's soft intake of breath or the way Cat was looking at her.

She turned the girl around and around, looking, checking, making sure she was fine. Trina fall to her knees looking for any marks on the perfect girls legs.

"I'm okay, Trina!" Cat giggled.

Trina pulled herself up and touched Cat's forehead with the back of her right hand and smiled as she laid her forehead against the other girl, sighing in relief that she was okay.

"Good! Because you never know when…ummm…never mind..." Trina mumbled.

Realizing that they were in the schools parking lot and that the whole school was there she let the other go with a sad sigh and turned away to watch Andre and her sister sing.

"Thanks!" said Cat from right beside her.

Trina looked to Cat and was about to say something about how cute Cat was, when the other four foods join them beside the van, cheering and clapping for Andre and Tori.

_Well, I guess I can tell her some other time. After all I still haven't made her mine yet. But soon, real soon!_

Trina smiled.


End file.
